digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Adventure
"And so it begins..." 01 "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01 :Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 *Koromon > Agumon *Yokomon > Biyomon *Motimon > Tentomon *Tsunomon > Gabumon *Tokomon > Patamon *Bukamon > Gomamon *Tanemon > Palmon "The Birth of Greymon" 02 "Explosive Evolution! Greymon" 02 :Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02 *Agumon > Greymon " " 03 "The Blue Wolf! Garurumon" 03 :Digimon Adventure, " " 03 *Gabumon > Garurumon "Biyomon Gets Firepower" 04 "Red Hot! Birdramon" 04 :Digimon Adventure, "Biyomon Gets Firepower" 04 *Biyomon > Birdramon "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" 05 "Electric Shock! Kabuterimon" 05 :Digimon Adventure, "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" 05 *Tentomon > Kabuterimon "Togemon in Toy Town" 06 "Palmon's Angry Evolution" 06 :Digimon Adventure, "Togemon in Toy Town" 06 *Palmon > Togemon "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" 07 "A Roar! Ikkakumon" 07 :Digimon Adventure, "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" 07 *Gomamon > Ikkakumon "DigiBaby Boom" 12 "Adventure! Patamon and I" 12 :Digimon Adventure, "DigiBaby Boom" 12 *Patamon > Porkymon (Spoof) *Patamon > Hogmon (Spoof) *Botamon > Koromon "The Legend of the DigiDestined" 13 "Angemon Awakens" 13 :Digimon Adventure, "The Legend of the Digidestined" 13 *Patamon > Angemon "Departure for a New Continent" 14 "Departure — To a New Continent!" 14 :Digimon Adventure, "Departure for a New Continent" 14 *Poyomon > Tokomon "The Arrival of Skullgreymon" 16 "Dark Evolution! SkullGreymon" 16 :Digimon Adventure, "The Arrival of Skullgreymon" 16 *Greymon > SkullGreymon "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" 20 "Perfect Level Evolution! MetalGreymon" 20 :Digimon Adventure, "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" 20 *Etemon + Dark Network > Etemon (Chaos) *Greymon > MetalGreymon "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 "You're My Friend! WereGarurumon" 23 :Digimon Adventure, "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 *Garurumon > WereGarurumon "No Questions, Please" 24 "Crush! AtlurKabuterimon" 24 :Digimon Adventure, "No Questions, Please" 24 *Pabumon > Motimon *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) "Sora's Crest of Love" 26 "Radiant Wings! Garudamon" 26 :Digimon Adventure, "Sora's Crest of Love" 26 *Birdramon > Garudamon "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 "The Bonds of Fate! Tailmon" 34 :Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon "Flower Power" 35 "The Fairy of Odaiba! Lilymon Blooms" 35 :Digimon Adventure, "Flower Power" 35 *Togemon > Lillymon "City Under Siege" 36 "Break Through the Barrier! Zudomon Spark" 36 :Digimon Adventure, "City Under Siege" 36 *Seadramon > MegaSeadramon Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon! The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version he was just an angry guppy." *Ikkakumon > Zudomon "Wizardmon's Gift" 37 "All Perfect Levels Advance! Glittering Angewomon" 37 :Digimon Adventure, "Wizardmon's Gift" 37 *Gatomon > Angewomon "Prophecy" 38 "Revival! The Demon Lord, Venom Vamdemon" 38 :Digimon Adventure, "Prophecy" 38 *Myotismon > VenomMyotismon *MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon "The Ultimate Clash" 45 "Clash of the Ultimates! WarGreymon VS MetalGarurumon" 45 :Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 *Nyokimon > Yokomon *Pichimon > Bukamon *Punimon > Tsunomon *Yuramon > Tanemon "Etemon's Comeback Tour" 46 "The Counterattack of MetalEtemon" 46 :Digimon Adventure, "Etemon's Comeback Tour" 46 *Etemon (Chaos) > MetalEtemon *Leomon >> SaberLeomon "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52 "The Holy Swordsman, HolyAngemon" 52 :Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52 *Angemon > MagnaAngemon "Now Apocalymon" 53 "The Final Dark Digimon" 52 :Digimon Adventure, "Now Apocalymon" 53 *Deleted Digimon > Apocalymon "Our War Game!" M2 :Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 *Kuramon > Tsumemon > Keramon >> Infermon > Diaboromon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon Notes and References